polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Indonesiaball
Indonesiaball '''is the largest countryball in Southeast Asia. He is also one of the founding members of ASEANball union. He is Netherlandsball's former adoptive son, and has lots of territorial disputes with his neighbours. He is often called Muslim Poland. NOTE : Don't be disgusted by the weird ndeso Indonesian slangs and words present because this is how our people see the world and how we do shit to the internet. History Indonesiaball is descended from 1ball, and his father was Kingdom of Javaball (And several other kingdoms). In the 1600s, he was born and adopted shortly after by Dutch Republicball, who changed his name to Netherlandsball.He also at some points had been adopted by Portugalball,Franceball and UKball(indonesiaball thinks UKball was the best). By 1900, he had become Netherlandsball's richest adoptive son, then named Dutch East Indiesball. However, in 1942, The Ridiculous and stupid Kawaii Japanball invaded and anschlussing him and all his neighbours. He left in 1945, but Dutch East indies ball had enough of being controlled. So in 1945, he started fighting his adoptive father and his ally UKball for independence, achieved officially in 1949. After he became of independent, he changed his name to '''Indonesiaball. Indonesiaball started to buildings economy but crazy shit is of happens, there is a lot of wars and seperatist scum and commie problem. And the anschluss intergration of West Papuaball, he also of doings "commie removal ops". In 1967 he is of doings "new order" mode, Indonesiaball can into lot of monies from USAball and he anschlussed intergrated East Timorball. The new order was a prosperous time for Indonesiaball,his economy grew and in 1984,he dosen't need to buy rice from his neighbours because he can into self-sufficient(back then),and shit just got better untill this happened changed his life forever... 1997 worst time for Indonesiaballs' life. Economy gone shit, riots that full of angry students, killings of Chinese-Indonesianballs really make him stressed. And he is of forced to release East Timorball because the rest got angry about thatnot anymore. Now, he is in the "Reformation" era, repairing his goverment, building a better economy, removing all corruption, stopping the flood and smog, removing drug seller, and make sure that Wi-Fi is located everywhere for being a better Indonesiaball.Right now Indonesiaball wants to return to his former glory during the new order era but with freedom.Maybe it will never happen SOMEDAY... Information Indonesiaball is a country-ball that have red (formerly dark red) and white area on skin. What is making different between Indonesiaball from Polandball or Monacoball is the Songkok. Songkok is a kebab black hat (sometimes with yellow stripes) on Indonesiaball, derived from the fact that Indonesia have biggest kebab population ever. Even more kebab than in Europe. Indonesiaball is distant relatives of Malaysiaball and Tringapore. Or sometimes, he wear a yellow rice hat like 1ball wear. He have lots of resources but he can sometimes ban other countryballs from taking it. He hates when his neighbours(and Chinaball)steal fish from his waters. He is also VERY defensive of his borders and likes to destroy boats that illegally entered his sea. In East Timor, Indonesia can even into remove HUE and Canuck before, during and after the new millenium started. Last year he cannot into Imgur and reddit because of a program called "Internet Positif", but then Imgur and reddit have into unbanned. Then in 2015, reddit is banned again. Now in 2015, he is into magicalbatu akik (jade stones). It can be bought anywhere, even in political party conferences. His people are so crazy that they collect and sell batu akik for millions (of Rp of course)! How to Draw To draw Indonesia ball is easy as anschluss Timor draw Polandball or Monacoball: # Draw the ball. # Make a red divider in the middle, then fill the upper half with red. # Draw the eyes. # DON'T FORGET TO DRAW SONGKOK OR RICE HAT Geography Indonesiaball is an archipelagic country extending 5,120 km from east to west and 1,760 km from north to south. It encompasses an estimated 17,508 islands. Indonesiaball comprises five main islands: Sumatra, Java, Borneo (known as "Kalimantan" in Indonesiaball), Sulawesi, and New Guinea; and also some minor islands like Bali, Madura, Seram, and many more. Indonesiaball neighbouring countryballs include Malaysiaball and Philippinesball in the north side, Papua New Guineaball in the east side, Malaysiaball (Peninsular) and Tringapore in the west side, and East Timorball and Australiaball in the south side. Indonesiaball also a transcontinental country, that lies between Asia and Oceania; because the whole New Guinea belongs to Oceania. Relationships Friends past and present *Sovietball - Thanks for weapons. Except for that time since 1967 , Spasibo Tovarishch *Russiaball - Weapon dealer's son. Not Liek Pagogo lah! But yuor Masha and The Bear animation is better than Japanball Anime Hentai (because its 3D). Invite Me to Victory Parade , plox .... *Japanball - We both likes Kawaii. (also remove mantou) BUT WITH TENTACLES ''EVERYWHERE! REMOVE SUSHI RAPIST! REMEMBER 1943! GIB TOYOTA! JKT48 IS AWESOME!!! *Philippinesball- Remove evil dimsum and kebab team ! and Let's play DOTA2 together, bro. *Malaysiaball - (Rival and brother) Gib our maid work but if he torture maids, NO MAIDS FOR YUO!.(Still brothers and like exchange students and share the same language)Thanks for Upin dan Ipin and Boboiboy *Tringapore - Thanks for medical treatment. Part-time employer, still, NO SAND FOR YUO! We miss you Olga Syahputra *Thailandball - Your ladyboy is of HOTT!! Maybe our ladyboy from Taman Lawang can learn from them.... wkwkwk.... *UKball - why u no adopt me? *Netherlandsball - Why don't you apologize? Are you smoking marijuana!?! But relatively good adoptive father, I guess. REMEMBER 1947 and 1948!!!! gib milk and dam *Swedenball - Gib Ikea and Volvo. '''BUT, REMOVE HOMOSEX!!!!!' *Germanyball -Gib Mercedes and BMW. stay away form West Sumatraball he is not of germany. * Kingdom of Javaball- Father. **Majapahitball - Hindu grandpa ***Majapahitangle (anschluss mode for Indonesiaball)- I will anschluss all of Nusantara and ASEAN along with Australia. **Srivijayaball - Buddhist grandpa **Mataram-Sultanateball - Kebab grandpa **Samudera-Pasaiball - Kebab grandma **Kutaiball - Our grandgrandgrandgrandgrandpa * Mongoloidball- Ancestor. **1ball - Our ancestor that teach us how into rice and kawaii *Palestineball - Must defend our kebab brother! Defend from Zionishit !!! *Arabballs - I'm a big fan of those guys! Fellow kebab brothers! (still no maids for yuo Saudi WAHHABI balls) *Armeniaball and Greeceball - Thanks for visiting! (brothers!) *Moroccoball - Kebab friendship. Can into avenue named Sukarno. We also can into haunted tunnel and avenue named Casablanca. *Surinameball - Javanese brother. Can into Dangdut Pantura and campursari too ! *South Africaball - Distant relative. But they're niggas *Madagascarball - Far away brother, or something like that. *South Koreaball - Annyeong Haseyo! K-Pop best music ever. We have lot of korean star fan. Running man is of best show. Nice korea not like kontol north one. Sadly, we have lot of plagiarists like sm*sh and cherrybelle. Gib Samsung. *Finlandball - Nokia is op okay, Angry Birds is also op okay. Also helped us agains GAM. Beware, you can't drink vodka near FPI or MUI. *Nigeriaball - They can into Indomie! REMOVE BOKO HARAM! *NepalRawr - Broery Andrew Sihombing reached your summit, first Indonesian to reach Everest. Indonesian Sevens Summits Expedition cleared. Btw, you're adorable, not terrifying as other said. *And practically any countryball except Israelcube, Chinaball or even Malaysiaball. Indonesiaball can into friends! * Australiaball: REMOVE SPY AND EVIL PIRATE! Coral Sea of glorious Indonesian Sea! Remove kangaroo! (still he's a good friend by gib me aid after tsunami)' AND STOP RANTING ABOUT EXECUTIONS!!! DASAR ASUTRALIA !!!!'.But gib sapiPKS plox... ** Papua New Guineaball: ONDE MANDE! PNG Born from Pirates! ANSCHLUSS!!!!!!!! *Indiaball: You are such a good friend now. Thanks to share your shit quality cheap cars, bikes and Android gadgets to us. Also Thanks for Jodha Akbar, Mahabarata, and many more.. *Serbiaball: REMOVE SEPERATISTS!!!!!!! Dare to remove us it means GANYANG SERBIA, BANTAI SERBIA, BUMI HANGUSKAN SERBIA!!! (CRUSH SERBIA, BEAT SERBIA, SCORCH SERBIA) Enemies *Indiaball - BALINESE HINDUS BEST HINDUS!!! But yuo are of quite good friend now... *Israelcube - Hancurkan! Heretic! YAHUDI YANG SALAH, LAGI DIPERSALAHKAN!!!!!!!!!!!!! Save fellow kebab brother Palestineball!! Remove Capitalist Fascist Satanist Jews !!!! gib shiny weapons so i can blow up ISISball and malaysiaball!! *Turkeyball - Kamu, kamu udah berteman dengan orang Zionis dan membunuh banyak orang Yunani dan Armenia, DASAR GAK BERGUNA!!!! KAMU UDAH HANCURKAN AGAMA ISLAM!!!!!!!!! Hormatikan Kristen!!!!! (You, you became friends with the Zionists and killed many Greeks and Armenians, huh? YOU'RE SO HOPELESS!!!! YOU DESTROYED THE ISLAMIC RELIGION!!!!!!!!!! Respect Christianity!!!!!) *Malaysiaball - STOP CLAIMING MY CLAY AND CULTURE!!!!!!! OR ELSE, I'LL FORCE YUO TO GIB SARAWAK CLAY!!!!! HE ALSO WANT TO KILL US!!!!! REMEMBER 2009!!!!! NOORDIN M TOP IS A FUCKIN' MALAYSIAN INTELEGENT THAT SENT TO DESTROY INDONESIA!!!!!! YOU DID THIS TO US THAT MAKE MU CANCEL THEIR VISIT TO INDONESIA!!!!!! PLUS TO DESTROY OUR TOURISM INDUSTRY!!!!! MONYEEEET BANJINGANN MALAYSHITT TAIIIIIIIIKK!!!!!!!! and finally HE GOT HIS KARMA WHEN BANGSAMORO CLAIM SABAH!!! WKWKWK MAMPUSSS!!!!! MH370 AND MH17 DISASTER IS OUR BEST DAY OF LIFE!!!!!!! ''' *Bruneiball - Stronk Majapahit will Anschluss yuo again *Kosovoball - '''BUJUGGG!!!!!!!! YOU ARE NOT REAL COUNTRY!!!!!!! REMOVE ATIFETE JAHJAGA!!!! *'Chimerica' **USAball (after coldwar) - Stop stealing my oil, you imperialist bastard! Apa kau sudah gila, yah!?! ("Have you gone mad!?!") (Best friend thou, used to rely monies from USAball) ***FilipinakalPhilippinesball - STAY AWAY FROM SULAWESI!!!!! ** Chinaball - STAY AWAY FROM NATUNA!!! (Likes buying shit from China, though. And prefer call him "Tiongkok") ***Taiwanball - Not you, Taiwan. Remember when Papa Holland colonized the north of your clay? Anyway, we'll sent our best students into you. ***Indonesian-Chineseball - Not yuo too. Yuo are my beloved brother. Btw, gib angpao plox. * ISISball - YUO ARE NOT KEBAB ! YUO WORST KEBAB! WORST SEPARATIST!! NO THREATINGS INTO INDONESIA!! REMOVE REMOVE REMOVE!!!! ''' * Australiaball - '''PLEASE STOP COMPLAINING ABOUT EXECUTIONS!!! DRUGS DESTROY LIFE!!! Koin untuk ASUtralia !!! DON'T CARE ABOUT YUOR BOYCOTTING TOURISM TO BALI!!! * Galapagosball - EVOULTION WAS DISCOVRED IN INDONESIA BY WALLACE NOT BY MALINNG DARWIN!!!!! Other *East Timorball - You ungrateful brother!, why do you leave me ? (well it's for my own good...) *Polandball - Me not smelly stupid Polland! They of stealings flag!!! REMOVE CONFUSING!, WHY HE CANNOT INTO ORIGINAL FLAG!?. ( His name is being a name of an airport in indonesia ) *Monacoball - Me not Monaco either! They of stealings flag! *Hesseball - KAMPRET!!!!! *Vaticanball - Please visit us, Pope. Yuo not visiting us since 1989. Remember 2% of Indonesia is Catholic. Provinces Please of help expanding and adding caption plox These are Indonesiaball's sons, at first there are only 8, but, Indon likes chopping them one by one (by adding provincial/gubernatorial/camat/lurah/RW/RT borders between them) so now there are 34 provinces (35 if East Timor still Indon clay). Sadly, he sometimes forget to gib Rp to some (actually A LOT) of his sons (Javaballs and Sumateraballs and Baliball can into Rp while others are still irrelevant not that into Rp, some even use RM). Despite being given,some of them end up in corruption. Sumatera -JUAH !!!Land of Kebab, Rendang, and begal and Angkot modification *Acehball - Ujung Indonesia / Serambi Mekah . Likes Kebab so much, can into strict sharia and tsunami, ALSO CAN INTO BEST WEED (also make food with weed) *North Sumateraball - PARGABUS HO , PIDONG !!! BODAT !!! BUJANG INAM !!! Bah , Likes palm oil so much and can into new airport ! HOoooooRAS BANGSO BATAK !!!! MEJUAH-JUAH !!!! RIBAK SUDE !!! TUAK !!! '(not for kebabs) '''JAGAL NI B1 DOHOT B2 MANTAP NAI BAH !!! '(also not for kebabs) Note : Biarpun orang Batak luarnya doang yang kasar, tetapi hati mereka lembut (Even though Batak people are rough outside, their hearts are very tender) *West Sumatraball - Onde Mande Tusde Wednesde Thursde Fraide Sate,dek ? Makes good Rendang , Satay and Angkot Modification! 'Rang Rantau Stronk ! *Riauball - Also into palm oil but likes but like to burn forest for it, also where smog comes from also Malaysian palm oil companies burn forest there * Riau Islandsball - Kami Orang Tetangga Tringapore lah .. Batam Clay can into liek Scorpio , lah... And '''Jangan Cari Pasal sama Anak Regata !!! MEREKA BEGAL ! ''' *Jambiball - Kebab also here. Unknown and undiscovered land *Bengkuluball - Smelly but beauty Rafflessia available here! *South Sumateraball - Submarine (Pempek) Is My Food lah ... If yuo don't eat .... '''I'll kick yuor butt at the top op Ampera Bridge !!! * Bangka-Belitungball - Homeland of timah (tin) *Lampungball - Can into coal, natural gas, black pepper and elephant conservation liek Thailand does. ALSO WHERE BEGAL CAME FROM Java Most populated island. Too many population. And wants to gib population to other island. Jancuk yuo immigrant *Bantenball - Bandara Soetta is ours!!! Always protect Rhinos!!! REMOVE RATU ATUT!! ''' *Jakartaball - My richest son but is of hating sea and traffic jams,very smoggy. Full of delicious and cheap warteg food and mie pedas mampus. Have a dream about being nice, anticorrupt, and not into flood and trash. *West Javaball - Kumaha damang? Aya-aya waé atuh akang ........Son that likes selling clothing too much can into nazi is wetter than englandball. *Central JavaballJokowi - Can into best batik. Actual origin of wartegtouchscreen technology. Likes Lunpia and Borobudur. he can into his own Polan! *Yogyaball - Last kingdomball(only rule province) in Java ! Jogja Istimewa ! Anschluss Surakarta Mataram *East Javaball - JANCUK KABEH !!!! Can Into MISUH-est Provinceamput diamput ancuk diancukin ancuk, cuk !,his son,Surabayaball can into cleanest city , Cuk ! CANNOT INTO VISITING DOLLY FOREVER , CUUUUUUUUKKK ! ' **Maduraball - Selling a best Sate and Karapan Sape but cannot into defending Ya Ali MadadShi'ismYa Ali Madad. Always of stealing iron and steel Kalimantan Nearest to my brother, also beheaders of maduraballs and treeshaggers *North Kalimantanball - Newborn son, can into seaweed, use RM instead of Rp *West Kalimantanball - Can into equator *Central Kalimantanball - Malay's lost airplane found around his sea. Why always he ??? *South Kalimantanball - Likes Barito Putra FC so much *East Kalimantanball - Oil available here. Sunda Kecil (Little India Sunda) Almost no kebab there, but can into tourism. *Baliball - Son that can into tourist monies. Best Hindu. Never forget 2002 and 2005. *East Nusa Tenggaraball - Almost no Kebab there. Always being chased by Komodo. Can into colour changing lake *West Nusa Tenggaraball - Have beautiful Senggigi Beach. Sulawesi Coffee Can into Bugis, weird K-shaped island, and coffee too *North Sulawesiball - Many beauty sea. Few kebab. Visit Bunaken plox. Also where the kampret jewcubes are hiding. *Gorontaloball - Many Kebab *Central Sulawesiball - Just visit him. *West Sulawesiball - Second newest son *South Sulawesiball - Makassar Stronk! *Southwest Sulawesiball - Beware of Anoa Land of Sagu Maluku Islands and Papua Almost no kebab at all *North Malukuball - North Maluku many beauty too! Visit plox! *Malukuball - Ambon manise! *West Papuaball - Likes sagu and Raja Ampat very much. Want freedom * Papuaball - only provinceballs that can into snow pace ! ("eternal" snow), better anschluss this PNG idiot '''Quotes'Category:Southeast AsiaCategory:ASEANCategory:KebabCategory:Dim Sum RemoverCategory:Gefilte Fish RemoversCategory:Russian HatersCategory:AsiaCategory:CatholicCategory:ProtestantCategory:OrthodoxCategory:Burger RemoversCategory:Ching ChongCategory:Juden-KebabCategory:NeutralCategory:Remove TulipCategory:Former HUE RemoversCategory:Canuck RemoversCategory:Former Canuck RemoversCategory:Dim Sum Removers Indonesiaball speaks in Bahasa Indonesia, Broken English, and local language. These quotes below are dominated by Bahasa Indonesia. Some of them are Javanese, or likely bad Javanese. And the other is Bataknese, Padangnese, Balinese, etc. * "Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk" * "Mana palunya?" * "Ndeso" * "Pidong!" * "Om Swastiyastu" * "Sahabat-sahabat saya yang kupersuper..." * "Slengekan Kali Ko Nyah!!!" * "BUJANG INAM !!!" * "KANTUIK GADANG !" * "Diamput" * "Bapak Mana Bapak !!!" * "#SaveHajiLulung" * "#SaveKPK" * "titikduave" :v * "Pargabus (Liar) !!!" * "Onde Mande..." * "Pantek!" * "Kampret!!" * "Jangkrik!" * "Kontolmemek lo!" * "Bajingan lo!" * "Gue bukan Polandiaaaaaa!!! Me not Poland!" * "Gib Independence , Netherlandsball " * "Rendang, zhe tastiest fud!!" * "Indomie is of Pride! SBY Presidenku Indomie Seleraku!" * "Salam Gigit Jari" (formerly "Salam Dua / Satu Jari") * "Djantjoek!" (old spelling) "Jancuk!" (new spelling) * "Gib Northern Indon" * "Stop stealings my culture , Malingsia" * "Udah ujan, becek, gak ada ojeg, capeek deehh..." * "Thx" * "Y" * "G" * "Bajingan!" * "4L4Y LOE!!!!" * "BABI LOE!!!!" * "Nggak" (No) * "Red China MADMAN!" * "Coeg" * "Asu (Dog), Kirik , Cannis Familiaris lan Sebangsane termasuk Bangsa GGS (Goblok-goblok sinting) " * "Suwe" * "Kambing" * "Bangsat lo ya!" * "Sékarang sumbér aér sudah dékat" * "Batu akik! Akik akik akik! Bacan ada, kalimaya ada, jamrud ada... 50 ribu 50 ribu 50 ribuuuu" * "... njiiiiir" * "Kepo lu" * "Akakakakak" * "Nyesek" * "Ibu-ibu bapak-bapak siapa yang punya anak..." * "Sakit nya tuh disini di dalam hatiku... sakitnya tuh disini melihat kau selingkuh... sakitnya tuh disini pas kena hatiku... sakitnya tuh disini kau menduakan aku..." * "Cintaku klepek klepek sama dia..." * "Neng, abang mau ke kota tuk beli batu kalimaya... Neng, abang mau ke pasar tuk beli batu bacan yang besar..." * "Disitu Terkadang Saya Merasa Sedih" * "Apapun makanannya, minumannya teh botol sosro" * "ANJRIT!!!!!!" * "Nyahahaha" * "Wakakakak" * "Maju mundur cantik..." * "Koin untuk ASUtralia" * "Kontol!!!" * And SOOOO many Misuh'anjrit diamput bajingan cukkkkk'(swearing) sentence ... Book of Misuh (BORK) * Djamoe Djamoe * Rendang Rendang * Sate Sate * Dangdut Dangdut * Akik Akik * Saman Saman (Acehball) * Ambo Ambo (WestSumateraball) * Gudeg Gudeg (Jogjaball) * Swasti Swasti (Baliball) * Monas Monas (Jakartaball) Galeri Foto - Gallery Xc3wvPg.png 350CQCc.png CFJUL1Z.png You mad...agascar?.png A Tale of Four Islands (Java, Bali, Timor and Papua).png What happens in Asia.png UaQbFCy.png If polandball was school.jpg 1480659_274061496087167_576956395_n.png S2E6.jpg|Dat Hat Indonesia...|link=http://polandball.wikia.com/wiki/Recon's_CountryBall_Comics_Showcase MlehEz5.png SW8sMV3.png ptLTBMA.png x8mB6xe.png W9JF7a2.png 7hNhEhh.png V7HumMY.png U3rF9Dr.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png HUyE4tX.png mZzZfEn.png 5CShzHR.png Bsgddhd.png Links *Facebook page Category:Southeast Asia Category:ASEAN Category:Kebab Category:Dim Sum Remover Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Asia Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Orthodox Category:Burger Removers Category:Ching Chong Category:Juden-Kebab Category:Neutral Category:Remove Tulip Category:Former HUE Removers Category:Canuck Removers Category:Former Canuck Removers Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:D8 Category:Buddhist Category:Modern Countryball Category:Hindu Category:Red White Category:Vodka remover Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Timor Category:Transcontinental Category:Homosex Removers Category:Indonesiaball Category:Earthquake Category:Antiimperialist Category:Equatorial Category:Tropical Category:Island Category:Islamic Category:Catholic ball Category:Buddhistball Category:Tropical Island Category:Tsunami Category:Asian Category:Netrual Countryball Category:Catholic Countryball Category:Red And White Category:Mixed With Poland Category:East Asia Category:East Asian Countryball Category:Oceania Category:Countryballs